1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the integration of data from different sources. It has particular utility in relation to the integration of data to form inventory databases, especially those of telecommunication network operators.
2. Related Art
Some collections of data are easily organised in accordance with a hierarchy. This provides a useful method for indexing items of data contained within the collection. For example, a collection of data relating to real estate might be organised into a hierarchy in which buildings are considered to contain one or more floors, each of which, in turn, contains one or more rooms. Similarly, collections of financial data might be organised into years which contain half-years, which contain quarters which contain months. The hierarchy might also reflect an accommodation relationship between levels in the hierarchy—for example a slot in a telecommunications switch might be considered to accommodate a line card.
A problem arises, however, when it is required to integrate data from different sources which are not organised in accordance with the same view of the hierarchy.